best of the best
by Jaketheripper
Summary: a new spartan unit is bieng formed to honor a truce with the elites, their mission, to extract a captive ambassador from the elite homeworld
1. Chapter 1

the best of the best

a halo fanfiction by jaketheripper

chapter 1

interrogation

i never remembered the government i fought for, torturing it's soldiers, i had never seen it that way, so tell me, why am i not surprised at this?

"who are you spartan? what is your name, what is your rank?"

the interrogatior was sloppy, he wasn't even considering that i could just get up out of the chair and snap his neck, i never asked to be here, my name is jake tinsley, spartan serial number c64, i escaped from an almost certan death with the woman i loved to her home planet, we were going to have a kid, i had no idea where mau was, this man was waisting my time.

"where's mau?" i asked in the calmest way possible, the man immediatley got mad, "I ask the questions arround here, NOT you!"

when i thought i was going to have to actually hurt him, my commanding officer walked in, "hello phantom."

i stood at attention, "SIR!"

keys waved his hand, "at ease soldier, do you mind telling us why you were not dead as we heard in the report? and why your wife says this is all her fault?"

i had no choice, i had to tell him how this happened.

**10 years previous**

i was part of the spartan 1 program, it was my job to take special weaponry into the field and test it. if it worked, i could keep it and they would start mass producing.

when reach was attacked, i was sent it with the newest cloaking technology, people called me the phantom spartan. i fought off the first wave, but soon i was engaged by more than i could handle, i called in reinforcements, that was when i met mau chiddori.

she was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen, like a rose in a field of dead aliens she was, that was when i met the most terrifying elite i had seen. it was an elite general by the name of lazar, he was the one who spearheaded the attack on reach. we were such equals that it was no wonder that we were always fighting, even when our armies had fallen, he thougt he had killed me.

but what he killed was a marine wearing my odst suit, i was not the first of my kind, but i can promise you that i am the last of the spartan 1 spartans, everyone else was dead but us up in the frigate, we decided that it was no good reporting our faliure, mau and i got on the nearest pelican and flew for her planet.

**present day**

keys interrupted me, "so, you dissobeyed orders to go after a woman that said she would spend the rest of her life with you? and didn't even think to invite me to the wedding?"

i was confused, "sir?"

keys smiled, "you're not bieng courtmarshaled,what i wanted to know is why you felt the need to assault one of your higher ups that came to collect you."

i chuckled, "um, well...alright sir, you explain what i need to do when a man as tall as i am, in a suit that looks like something i would have tested, asking me to come with him, i had no idea he was UNSC brass, i did what any man would have done if he and his wife had been assaulted by a strange bieng, i put his head through a wall."

keys chuckled, "scared you huh?"

i laughed, "he sure did startle me, but he didn't scare me."

keys smiled, "ok, i'll go with that, right now i need to ask you a question, do you know why we were going to collect you?"

i had no idea so naturally i shrugged, "we wanted your expertise in stealth opperations so that you could lead this team that we're putting together."

much to my surprise, keys helped me up and guided me through the door to a room full of weapons, "this will be your new armament, your armor is on the opposite wall, where are the goddamn lights, LIGHTS!"

the ligts came on and i saw a green suit of armor that i had never seen, i touched the helmet, "what is it called?"

keys smiled, "it's called a hyabusa suit son, it's all yours, outfitted with the best stealth tech known to us, definatley not standard issue."

i took the helmet down, "it looks like it's japanese."

keys laughed, "then you're smarter than i thought you were."

i laughed and he handed me a folder, "your squadmates, when you're done reading their profiles, i'll intorduce you."

keys left the room and i opened the book, i flipped through the pages to the spartan's, all of them were wearing armor like the armor on my wall, then i flipped and saw two elites, i stood up and read the name of my arch nemesis, "WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

convergence

my name is lazar of the vadamee, i am the arbiters oldest son, i lead the squad of die hards known by their colors, green and red, the radical squadron, all ready to die for their cause, i lead armies against the human resistance, i fought the demons known by the humans as spartans, i was gifted a gravity hammer upon my conquering of reach due to the savagery of my actions, the brutes now respect me as well as the rest of the covenant, my scars tell tales that would make you have nightmares from the very mentioning of it, "so tell me father, WHY is it that i am now piloting my phantom towards a diplomatic meeting with the very humans i plotted to destroy?

my father's face grew grim, "i feel uneasy about it as well lazar, but i need your backing on this, ever since our kind defected from the covenant, we have been in danger of retribution, this alliance is the only way to handle the situation."

my anger mounts as i realise what my father is saying, "father, if you had said the word, i would have gone and destroyed the covenant AND the humans, you know i could!"

my father interrupted me, "no, you couldn't have, not even with your radicals, the truth is, lazar, we are in need of a larger force."

i look behind me at the radical squadron.

my advisor and godsend from the uggoy:the grunt's very own arch deacon, his cloak, sporting the colors of my squadron, hides many weapons, including a jet pack, two elite made light swords, a fuselage of plasma grenades, not to mention an overshield, his gruff exterior is offset by an uncharictaristicaly deep voice.

my best friend and mighty warrior: the brute known as gor-gobash, he innovated the gravity hammer technology by hacking the heads off of the hafts and turning the once double handed weapons into mallets, these are his main weapons, his armor is green and red like mine, and he is probably the smartest brute ever to be employed by the covenant.

the muscle of our little gang: glos the leader of the hunters, his mass made it hard for him to fit inside the phantom, he can't talk but he definatley makes his oppinions known when he wants to, both of his arms are equipped with a shield and a gun, he grunted at me as i turned back to the screen.

"father, i am sorry but i must disagree with you, i cannot force these soldiers to leave the covenant, nor can i force myself to-"

my father interrupted me yet again, in sanghelic so no one else but the elites on the ship could understand, "if you don't get your scarred ass on this frigate and help me out, i swear that i will break my hoof off in your ass so far up there, that you won't be able to shit for a WEEK!"

he terminated transmission and i was left speachless, all of a sudden i heard a disjointed chuckle, i looked behind me and saw my idiot brother, the pink elite, cian, he fell on his head when he was a child, he fell down a hill and hit his fragile skull on a rock.

his bottom left mandible was bent at an odd angle, it impared his speech, and he had an affinity for shenanigans in vehicles that didn't even belong to him, unlike most elites, he wore a cape, i still have no idea what purpose it serves, but he never got a rank, when i was named general, he was off doing doughnuts in the parkinglot, all of his "a" sounds now came out as "err" sounds, he was a disgrace to my family, and now he was laughing at me.

i punched him in the face so hard that he fell on his rear and stopped laughing, "shouldn't you be piloting this thing?"

he put a finger to his dented forehead, "mmmmm, merybe?"

i slapped him in the face and helped him to his feet, i pushed him into the pilots seat and told him to plot a course to the coordiantes that father had told us.

"errsome" he said with a crooked smile, i turned back to the crew and discussed possible ways out of this, however, the arch deacon said, "my boy, it is not honorable to run from your fears, if you can ally your enemies, than so be it, togeather we will bring the covanant hell!"

i was shocked, "you seem pretty sold on the idea arch deacon."

he nodded and smiled under his respirator, "i really think that the prophets went too far, it doesn't seem right to kill everything."

i nod noncomittaly and sit down, there is a long journey ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

the meeting

"i call this meeting of the best of the best to order."

john forge 117 aka master chief was giving a speech up on the podium, while i tried to get used to my armor, the green hya-whatsit suit was hard to cope with, but it wasn't the fact that it didn't fit, oh it fit perfectly it was even padded on the inside, it was just that i was having trouble with the visor, i didn't know where to look, but i was called up on stage anyway, "and now to introduce the leader of this new squad, a spartan that comes from reach, he fought the covenant on reach and held them as long as he could, here's spartan c62, jake tinsley!"

i looked at mau, she was smiling, "go on jake, i'll be here when you get back."

i walked up to the podium and chuckled, "thank you john, can i get my squadmates to come up here, i need to see your faces."

they walked up one by one, first the one in blue mark IV armor that came for me,"spartan brant bery! c34 reporting for duty sir!"

the next one had on white scout armor, "spartan ezra berry! c56 reporting for duty sir!"

the next one had on grey C.Q.B. armor, "spartan ciawn chi! j89 reporting for duty sir!"

the next one was a girl in rogue armor, "spartan heather song h29. reporting for duy sir!"

the last spartan there was a blue and orange E.O.D. spartan, "spartan gregory masters u18 reporting for duty sir!"

the next man there wore a unform i had come to respect because of my service to that branch of the military, "ODST trooper ace gunnings reporting for duty sir!"

I saluted him and he sat back down, i looked arround and realised that the two elites, one of them bieng my arch nemesis, i was beginning to lose hope when lazar, his unit and his idiot brother burst through the door that lead to the hanger bay, "WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

i looked at him, he looked a bit taller than i remembered him, but it had been awhile since we last met, he walked up onto the stage with the rest of his crew, he looked at me, "hello dem-i mean spartan, my name is lazar, no doubt you've heard of me, what is your name?"

i smile under my helmet, "oh, but you know my name as well, or at least the name that was given to me by the covnenant."

i push the button on my wrist and i cloak, lazar stepps back, "phalanox? no, no it can't be you!"

i uncloak behind him and take off my helmet, "yes lazar it is me."

he turns arround and looks at me, and i think i see him smile, he holds out his hand, i take it and shake, "nice to see you again, you were the only worthy opponent on that battlefield, glad to see your reputation holds up as bieng hard to kill."

i smile, "you still got that scar?"

he takes off his helmet and reveals a deep scar going up the middle of his head, "it hurts to just remember it." he chuckled, i pat him on the back as he goes and sits down.

his brother walks up to me, never had i seen a more sorry looking elite, his armor was a bright pink, he wore a cape and i saw that one of his jaws was bent at an odd angle, all of a sudden, he asks me a question, "er, you the pherntom sperton?"

i nod, noticing the speech impediment, without warning, he throws his hands up in the air and yells, "yer er ser ersome! i herd yer kicked mer bro's erss!"

i shrugged, "we kicked eachother's asses to tell you the truth."

then he actually hugged me, he nearly crushed me in a huge elite hug, it was then that lazar came and smacked him on the back of the head, he dropped me and sat down while i got to know the radicals.

i met them and saw in them a force to be reckoned with, so i got on to the mission, "men, and women, our mission is simple, take ODST drop pods down to the surface and find our ambasador for the human race, her name is natasha batchelor, find her and bring her back, i will be accompanying you, so be prepaired to move my speed."

they all stood up, "SIR YES SIR!"

we had awhile before we were in position so we took that time to familiarise ourselves wth eachother.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

trust me

i had never imagined that the phalanox was still alive, in a way, he taught me english, for days after the fall of both of our respective armies, on the battlefield, we fought until our weapons were empty, then we resorted to fists and our respective martial arts, but we were so evenly matched that one could not kill the other, thought we tried.

both of us were supposedly killed twice during the fall of reach, each of us dealing the other a near fatal blow, but each time we recovered it was no surprise to the other, because we were just built that way, it became to where we kind of had a distant respect for eachother, now that we were on the same side, we would destroy the enemy, one by one if nessecary, but knowing that, beside me, ran my former enemy that was as mighty as me, i felt confident in the odds.

i followed them as far as the launch bay, there, i boarded my green phantom and the rest of the radicals did as well, they launched the ODST pods and we launched the phantom, down towards the planets atmosphere, i told my brother to follow the pods, he did and we eventually landed in the swampy region of the covenant homeworld, where all of the central operations took place, in the main city, years before, i was told it was my holy mission to destroy the humans and find the great rings, now i realise that all of that was lie, the indignity made me mad and hungry for the sight of the prophet's blood.

i jumped out of the phantom and hit the ground hard, my brother landed next to me in a covenized mongoose he called gnarlia, the rubber wheels replaced with rotary plasma engines, it had shileding of its own and automated turrets on the front.

i met jake by a cliff and the rest of the unit gathered there, "alright team, we have a long journey ahead of us, i think we should make a three pronged attack, brant, ciawn, heather, gregory and ezra, you guys go up east and attack the east side of town, radicals, you guys go and attack the west side of town, lazar and i will punch a hole through the center and when its all said and done, we meet back at this rendezvous point right here."

as he said this, he plunged an LED light stake into the ground, the rest of the team nodded, i turned to my radicals, "also, try to rally all those sympathetic to our cause, gor, don't even try it with any brutes. glos, you're welcome to try it with the hunters, as for arch deacon, i'm pretty sure that you'll be able to rally all of the grunts, alright, everyone get on cian's mongoose, now, GO!"

they left and jake and i jumped over the cliff, landing in a tree that fell over, we got up and proceeded towards the front gates, i told jake my plan, "alright, i want you to cloak and i'll act like i'm wanting to come back to the covenant, once they open the gates, we'll kill them all."

jake looked at me from under his helmet, "thats the plan?"

i nodded, "well, if we get past that part, the plan will get more intricate, its a thing in progress, respect the thing."

jake cloaked as he chuckled, "alright lazar, your the boss."

i walked up to the gates and banged on them, "I DEMAND ENTRY!"

a hunter walked up to the gate and looked at me, "rrr?"

i yelled, "on the prophets honor, i demand entry."

the hunter seemed to recognise me, he opened the gates and there was a familiar sound, the sound of a shotgun bieng cocked, there was a blast and the hunter fell to the ground, the back of his entire body was blown halfway to hell, jake uncloaked, "alright, we're in."

i unstrapped the gravity hammer on my back and proceeded into the town square, where we were ambushed by several brutes, jake cloaked and i proceeded to use my hammer to destroy everyone in my way, when i turned arround, i saw an even bigger heap of bodies on the other side, jake had piled them high, "show off."

he laughed and we continued to cause overall mayhem in the streets while out forces penetrated the city from two other directions.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the rescue

i ran up to lazar who seemed to be having the time of his life and said, "the ambassador is in the capital building, can you stop them at the door?"

lazar grunted and nodded as he punched a brute in the face and we ran to the capital building, he used his hammer to break the door down and we ran in.

still cloaked, i ran through the hallways of the covenant capital building, it was astonishing how stupid the covenant was, they thought activating a super weapon that destroyed all life in the galaxy would cause them to assend to godhood, makes, no, sense.

i shouldered my shotgun and sniper rifle and pulled out my katana, i pressed the button on it's hilt and an energy sword aura flashed along the blade, "oh fuck the hell yes."

i slowly creeped up to the main chamber and saw that it was guarded by two heavy set brutes, they were speaking to eachother, "when can we eat her?" the second brute smacked the first upside the head, "we don't eat her, we wait."

the first brute raised an eyebrow, "for what?"

i creeped up behind them and chuckled, "for me."

they both turned around and i decapitated both of them, with that, i uncloaked and walked into the room, the cell was made of energy so i could see the ambassador very well, "oh thank god, a spartan, get me out of here!" i nodded and stabbed the energy feild with my sword, it disabled and i picked the ambassador up, "hey! what are you doing?"

i ran to the window, "BRANT! PICKUP!"

brant flew up in a hornet, "get on!"

i jumped on to one of the struts and held on to the ambassador as we took off towards the rendezvous point, on the way, i called it in, "alright everyone, time to go."

lazar jumped on to the back of the hornet and we took off for the rendezvous point, the others were running or riding out on enemy vehicles.

we reached the point and everyone made it, i called for the pelican and they came to pick us up, i walked in and was greeted by mau, she pulled off my helmet and kissed me, she hiked her leg up on my waist and i grabbed it, everyone averted their eyes, "ew" "dudes, get a room." "human mating rituals are so nasty!"

cian however, giggled, "i think it's purty."

lazar smacked him upside the head

we began our course for the frigate as i put my helmet back on.

mau giggled as she leaned on me, "a bunch of killjoys if you ask me, i guess we'll wait for the room then.


	6. Chapter 6

We got back to the frigate, eccstatic at what we had accomplished.

Jake slapped hands with me and everyone else, "good work team! it just shows how professional we are that we haven't even trained together and we pulled that off without a hitch! Now lets get ur asses out of orbit before they recover!"

I smiled in satisfaction as I watched Jake and Mau run to the lift that led to the lodgings area, Cian stood by me and watched as the lift ascended, "byertiful."

I chuckled and patted him on the back, c'mon Cian, let's go talk to father."

my little brother walked with me to another lift and went up to the command deck, he chuckled as the lift swept us up to where we wanted to go.

the lift opened and we walked into an office where father and a human with white hair were arguing over another mission, however, when they noticed us, they stopped, "what is it, son?" Asked father.

"mission is a success, on top of that, we have gained more radicals, converted from the enemy ranks."

father smiled, "good work my son, now excuse us while we plan a mission."

i bowed and walked out, Cian following.

we got back down and walked through the interior of the ship, watching people walk by.

suddenly an alarm sounded and a white armored figure ran past us, a voice over the intercom blared, "stop private Ezra! He's attempting an escape again!"

both I and my little brother Fran after the spartan, catching up, but suddenly a blue armored spartan, Brant, told us to follow him, all 3 of us ran to a cut off point that Ezra wasn't at yet, so we waited.

suddenly Cian's head struck the floor, I turned only to have a karate chop come down on my gulgar artery, temporarily paralyzing Me, and then he dropped brant with a cross kick, "gentleman, I trust this is the day you'll all remember as the day you almost caught, private. Ezra. Berry."

and like that, Jake materialized from behind him and kicked him across the hall here spartan Gregory was waiting with his golf club, it dented Ezra's helmet and sent him to the ground, Jake put his hands on his hips, "I trust this will be the day you all remember Private Ezra Berry ALMOST escaped."

That got a good chuckle out of all of us, Mau helped me to my feet and Cian had already gotten to his feet, the rest of the Spartans walked into the corridor as well, "why does he keep trying to escape?"

Brant chuckled, "he doesn't want to be here, he's on probation, this is his punishment for leaving his previous unit to die."

realizing this, i draw my gravity hammer, "then he must die."

Jake stops me, "wait! What?!"

I growled at the sight of an officer defending a betrayer, "if one deserts their post and betrays their group than they are put to death!"

Jake sighs, "this isn't the covenant, we treat our men with a little More compassion."

i see he is serious and I once again shoulder my hammer, "...as you wish Phalanox, but if I am to let him live, he will be taught obedience MY way, BY me!"

they all look at eachother and Jake shrugs, "if an elite can teach him to follow orders, than we might as well shoot him, alright Lazar, give him a shot."

i chuckled as I hoisted him on to my shoulders and carried him to sick bay as my unit followed.

on the way there, we were stopped by Master Chief, he was two feet taller than me, which, given everything he'd done, suited him perfectly, but still sent chills into and through me.

"I have another mission for you all."

Jake, who was gas tall as I was, stood at a salute as he looked up at the master chief, "sir?"

The demon looked at all of us through his visor, "you all are coming with me to defend earth."

and like that, they all fell in behind him, "sir!"

"Sir!"

"Yes sir!"


End file.
